


Invading His Senses

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Senses, Smell, Taste, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver reflects on all the ways Chloe invades his senses and why he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invading His Senses

There are dozens of reasons Oliver enjoys kissing Chloe.  
  
Her lips taste good.  
  
Oliver wasn’t sure what she used on them; sometimes they tasted like strawberries, other times they were minty and sometimes he couldn’t pinpoint the exact flavor, but he liked it. Really he liked them all. They always left his lips tingling and feeling pleasantly used. But despite her delicious taste in lip ware, that wasn’t his favorite reason for kissing Chloe, definitely in the top five, but not his favorite.  
  
Her lips are soft.  
  
Even when Chloe wasn’t wearing anything on her lips or when hours of making out have rubbed it off, her lips are still soft. Sometimes Oliver fantasizes about brushing his thumbs over her kiss swollen lips, enjoying the satisfaction that comes with the bee stung look that he always left her with. If he was being honest she’d left him in that state more than once too. But alas, that still wasn’t his favorite reason for kissing his little blonde hurricane.  
  
Her technique is unknowingly amazing.  
  
Oliver is convinced Chloe doesn’t even realize what an amazing kisser she is. When he wraps his arms around her and fuses their lips together, she always yields to his kiss giving him complete access to everything that she is. Chloe is one of those people who puts everything she’s feeling into a kiss.  
  
Oliver always knows exactly what she’s feeling by the way she kisses him. It one of the reasons he loves her. She’s passionate and responsive and he enjoys every minute of being with her. But, her technique while flawless still is not his favorite reason for kissing Chloe.  
  
She smells amazing.  
  
Oliver isn’t sure what perfumes she uses, but being in close proximity to her skin while he’s kissing her is intoxicating. Every time he has her in his arms, Oliver breaths deep and her scent seeps into his skin invading his senses and making him want her ten times more than he does when they aren’t touching.  
  
But it’s the taste of her that really gets to him.  
  
Chloe tastes like coffee. It sounds ridiculous and if Oliver is being honest he doesn’t even really like coffee, which is why he rarely drinks it, but on Chloe nothing could possibly taste better. He shouldn’t be surprised that the woman he loves who practically lives on coffee tastes like it too.  
  
And he’s not, but what Oliver is surprised about is that he likes it. He likes that when he slips his tongue into her mouth he can taste the flavor of the coffee she was drinking last. He likes that the bitter and sometimes sweet taste of roasted beans can be found on her breath and in her mouth. He savors it, tastes as much as he can, indulges in her because with the kind of life they have every second matters.  
  
The sound of heels clicking against his floor pulls Oliver from his thoughts. He straightens himself up, holding the large mug of coffee in his hands and waits for his girlfriend to make her presence known.  
  
Chloe steps into the kitchen and spots Oliver standing on the opposite side of the kitchen island a mug of coffee in his outstretched hand. She pauses and arches an eyebrow at her boyfriend. “Is that for me?” She asks lightly.  
  
Oliver cocks his head to the side. “Well it’s certainly not for me,” he teases as he watches her wondering what is going through her head.  
  
Chloe makes her way around the kitchen island and pauses beside Oliver. She reaches out taking the mug from him bringing it to her nose and takes a deep breath. Her eyes slide shut as the aroma of dark roasted coffee beans hit her senses. “Mm, I love this kind,” she says as her eyes flutter open.  
  
Oliver watches as she holds his gaze and takes a long sip. When she lowers the mug he shifts closer to her snaking a hand around her waist and tugging her against his body. Oliver smiles at the startled noise that falls from her throat. “Good morning,” he says before dipping his head and capturing her lips in a long drawn out kiss.  
  
Chloe opens her mouth beneath Oliver’s yielding to his kiss as she lets him deepen it, only breaking her mouth away from his when air becomes an issue. Chloe opens her eyes and meets Oliver’s gaze searching their depths. “What was that all about?” She asks her tone breathless as she leans into him.  
  
Oliver grins, “Nothing,” he says before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, “I just love kissing you,” he whispers against her skin before one again covering her mouth with his.


End file.
